


Nightmares and cuddles

by the_10th



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Claustrophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Self-Indulgent, chensung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_10th/pseuds/the_10th
Summary: Jisung has a nightmare and goes to Chenle
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Nightmares and cuddles

Jisung stumbled around in the dark until he hit a wall. He seemed to be in a large room, but he couldn't guess much about his surroundings while he was in the dark. 

Without warning a loud grinding sound began. Jisung felt the wall he was leaning against begin to move. 

His breath sped up and he stumbled backwards only to hit the other wall after a few short steps.

What had once been a large room had quickly become an ever shrinking room no larger than a gas station bathroom. 

Jisung eel to the floor, his hands over his head, still struggling to breathe.

...

Jisung woke from his nightmare with a scream still on his lips. He quickly sat up, the events of his nightmare still fresh on his mind

He slid his legs over the side of the bed contemplating wether or not to go to Chenle's room. 

His anxiety had been bad that day and the nightmare had only made it worse.

Chenle always helped calm him down after a bad nightmare but Jisung didn't want to bother him. 

On the other hand Chenle had always said that Jisung could come to him whenever he needed him.

Jisung sat there for a few more minutes before deciding that his need for Chenle overrode his fears of bothering the boy.

He stood up with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and slowly crossed the hall that separated their rooms.

Chenle's door was open and he was lying on his bed looking at his phone. Jisung knocked softly on the doorframe.

Chenle looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Jisung standing there.

"Hey, come in." He said moving over so Jisung could come lay down beside him.

Jisung only just barely restrained himself from running to Chenle, instead fastwalking over to the bed.

He fell down beside Chenle and wrapped his arms around him. Burying his face in the older boys chest. His anxiety easing already 

Chenle laughed and pulled him closer. Moving to run his hand through Jisung's hair. 

"Nightmare again?" He asked. Jisung nodded, his face still buried in Chenle's chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jisung thought for a moment. 

Turning his head so that he could hear the older boys heartbeat he shook his head to say 'no'.

Chenle nodded knowingly and set his phone on his bedside table. He then moved the blanket so that it was covering both of them. "We'll just sleep then" he said quietly.

Jisung smiled and closed his eyes. Letting the older boys heartbeat remove his remaining anxiety and soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So it came to my attention that I haven't posted anything since the beginning of June so I'm just going to apologize for that. I've been really busy with work and dysphoria is a bitch.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed that I wrote it at 2 am yesterday and just now got around to posting it. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have the Chensung chapter of the soulmate series up soon.
> 
> Love you guys, take care of yourself 💜


End file.
